


Decorations

by Woon



Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [19]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, F/M, M/M, Stephen is a show off, implied minor argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: You and Stephen had an argument about decorating for Christmas.
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Reader
Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559968
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Decorations

**Author's Note:**

> something for the Winter Bingo holiday card thingy I am doing

_A waste of time, pffft, why is he such a big jerk,_ you just wanted to spruce up the place with something festive but Stephen kept nixing all your suggestions. The discussion ended with you stomping out in frustration after calling him a Grinch.

- _bring back coffee when you are done pouting like a child._

You rolled your eyes at the message. Not even a please, typical. You refrained from responding to the text, it would just devolve into another argument. You almost didn’t get the coffee out of spite.

* * *

You walked in warm coffee cups in hand, “They were out of the…” Your words tailed off as you looked about the foyer, eyes traveled over the banisters, uprights, and stair rails. “Whoah.”

Stephen slipped an arm around your waist as you stared at the giant decorated tree and oh so many twinkling lights everywhere. “It is rather impressive.” 

“How on Earth,” you pointed to the areas no human could possibly reach, “did you get tinsel there?”

Stephen grabbed a coffee from your hand, he leaned down to whisper in your ear, “Magic.” _Show off,_ you thought to yourself as you sipped your coffee.


End file.
